


The Reluctant Bridenapper

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [141]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Izuna convinces Tobirama to do something really stupid in the name of love, though it turns out alright for him in the end. The same cannot be said for Izuna.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 28
Kudos: 415





	The Reluctant Bridenapper

If he lived through this Tobirama still hadn’t decided whether he was going to smother Izuna in his sleep or send the man a fruit basket every day for the rest of his life. Far be it from him to claim that he was in any way an expert on courting rituals but the idea that Madara would only ever see him as a viable option if he literally kidnapped the man sat a little strangely in his belly.

Yet Izuna had insisted, the passion with which he spoke cranked up to levels of intensity rarely seen from him, and so Tobirama found himself reluctantly convinced to do something that could potentially end with his own death. Madara might be the one his heart was set on but love had not blinded him to the fact that the man could and would destroy him if displeased. Granted, the danger was part of his appeal, but Tobirama would much rather stay alive if he was given a choice.

Watching Madara come to and realize that this was not the bedroom he’d fallen asleep in was a tense few moments before their eyes met across the room and Tobirama said his last prayers just in case.

“Do I dare ask where the hell we are?” Madara asked in a low warning voice.

“Several miles outside of the village in a safe house only three living people know about.” Honesty at this point certainly wasn’t going to hurt him any extra. If he died in the next two minutes then his beloved killer would at least know he was close to home.

“I don’t suppose I could prevail upon you to explain _what the actual fuck_.”

Many things flashed through his mind. Fancy explanations, long-winded speeches, even a few well phrased attempts at begging for his life if he could convince himself to set his pride down. After considering and discarding all of them he covered the whole situation with one word: “Izuna.”

That was all it took for Madara's eyes to widen and Tobirama saw the light of understanding dawn over that beautiful face.

“Oh he’s dead. He is such a dead man. We’re going to kill him when we get back and Hashirama can bury the body to feed his rose bushes or something. This is- you- did he even explain any of this to you? Really explain it?” Throwing back the covers, Madara rolled off the cot he’d been sleeping on and began to pace about the room.

“I take it you, ah, understand why you’re here?”

“My guess would be that you have some sort of feelings for me.” His words made Tobirama cringe.

“Yes, I do.” Hard to admit out loud after so long in silence but he had just told himself to be honest after all.

Strangely, when Madara nodded as though confirming a theory the motion was accompanied by a light blush. “It’s sort of an outdated tradition in our clan. This is how we used to choose our life partners, kidnapping them away in the night and retreating to a place where you could negotiate with them safely.”

“Negotiate?”

“Alright fine, where you could try and convince them to marry you despite having just taken them away from their family without warning. It wasn’t a great tradition and it fell out of practice generations ago, thank goodness.” He ran one hand up the opposite arm with an oddly shy expression. “When we were kids and I didn’t really understand the idea of losing autonomy I used to think it all sounded very romantic. Guess Izuna never forgot that.”

Tobirama stared at him for several long heartbeats as that information gradually sank in.

“How romantic would you find the idea of hunting down your last surviving sibling and beating him to within an inch of his life?” he asked.

“Quite romantic,” Madara replied, blush deepening by a single shade.

“Excellent. Shall we? I can take us back to the village now, his chakra is standing quite close to one of my hiraishin markers.”

Rather than jumping at that chance he was surprised when Madara simply tilted his head to the side to peer up at him through long sooty lashes. “I would find it just a tad more romantic if you came over here and kissed me first.”

“Ah.” Tobirama swallowed down a sudden rush of excitement. “I can do that.”


End file.
